The Holocaust: A hetalia story
by SkAdf1
Summary: The product of Hitler's diseased mind, through the eyes of Hetalia. Sometimes it pays not to be curious.
1. We move out here

**A/N: Oh Mien Gott. It's my first story posted on fanfic! *Fangirl squeals* **

**Okay this story is based off a movie I saw, **_**The Boy in the Striped Pajamas**_**, but not completely, just a heads up.**

**Warnings: Rated T for mild language and violence, and PolLiet. **

**That's pretty much It, so enjoy!**

"Ugh, Urrrrg, Ugh!" I shoved the drawer of the dresser closed. "I think I, like, have too much stuff," I said to no one.

I sighed. I hated moving, but I had no choice. My father was a soldier for Hitler. He moved my family and I out of lively, Jew-infested Warsaw to the quiet Polish countryside that slightly stunk of something that, even in my, like, 9-years of life, I couldn't identify.

Since all my friends were back in Warsaw, I had nothing to do after I had finished unpacking. I looked out the window and saw a peculiar sight. Barbed wire. A barbed wire fence, like, not a mile or so from here. What was near this house that needed to have a barbed wire fence?

I decided to find out. I went downstairs to where my mom and 6-year-old sister, Aleksandra, were.

"Where's Father?" I asked.

"He's in a meeting," Mother said.

"Papa's meeting with the soldiers to see how to make the evil Jewish people go away," Aleksandra said.

"Okay, Mother, can I, like, ask you something," I asked.

"What, kochanie?"

"Why is there, like, barbed wire near our house?"

"Barbed wire?" Mother looked surprised and worried.

"Yeah, a fence, like, a mile away from here,"

Mother's eyes widened. "Miód, don't go there. Don't go near there, and keep your sister away from there," She said.

"What's there, Mama?" Aleksandra asked.

"Something bad, miód, but nothing you kids should associate yourself with," Mother said.

"Okay, we're going out in the yard," I said.

"I mean it, Feliks, do not go near the fence," Mother said seriously.

"Alright, Mother," I said, and we went out.

**I know what you're thinking, what's Poland gonna do? I'm not gonna spoil the story for anyone, it involves a little rebelish Poland.**

**Translation Time!:**

**Kochanie- baby, sweetie (polish)**

**Miód- honey (polish)**

**'Til next time!**


	2. I meet Toris

**The next chapter's up! Finally!**

**Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I wanted to, but I've been having some problems with uploading, so cut me some slack.**

**I want people to know that not all the stuff in the story is historically accurate (because if you really look hard you'll see I wrote that Lithuania was in a concentration camp in 1941 and the Nazis didn't start deporting them until 1942 for most, plus all the stuff the reviews pointed out, so yeah). Plus I forgot to do the disclaimer. (She doesn't, and unfortunately never will, own Hetalia).**

**I know, I like such a scatter-brain, but that's because I am.** **So lets just read the story.**

As much as I, like, loved playing with my little sister, I really wanted to find out what was behind that fence.

"Wielki Brat, you seem distracted," Aleksandra said.

"It's just what's behind the fence..." I said.

"Feliks, you heard Mama, don't go near the fence,"

I stood. "I'll be back," I headed toward our brick fence.

"Feliks, if you're going to where I think you're going, I'm telling!"

"What would it take you not to tell?"

"Um," My sister thought for a while. "A herbatnik,"

"I can get you that,"

"Okay, I won't tell," My sister said, smiling.

I went through the gate and followed a "path" of slightly flattened plants into the forest behind the house. When it seemed that I had traveled pretty far the forest suddenly opened up and I was face to face with the barbed wire fence.

The fence was about eight or nine feet tall and too wide to see from my point of view. There was also a horrible smell coming from behind the fence, one I recognized as being the one my family and I smelled when we first came here, only now it was a whole lot more powerful.

"Oh," Oh indeed.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. I looked over and saw a boy was looking at me from behind the fence. The boy was about my age, had shoulder-length brown hair, about the same length as mine, and was wearing dirty gray clothes that looked more like old potato sacks than anything else. I went over to him.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Toris, who are you?"

"F-feliks,"

"You stutter a lot,"

My mouth fell open. "Do not!" I sat across from him.

There was silence for a while, then Toris said. "Are you a son of the German soldiers?"

"Yes, but my dad's Polish. The Germans forced him to be in the army."

"Oh," Toris looked away.

"Why do you say oh?" I asked.

"I..I..I'm a Jew,"

My eyes widened. From somewhere far off, a whistle blew.

"Dieve, I have to go," Toris stood up.

"But..."

"Just come here tomorrow at noon," Toris started to go.

"Wait! I how do I know you'll be here?" I called.

"I always come here at noon. Bye!"

"Bye!" I stood and left.

Little did I know that exchange would change my life forever.

**Is Poland planning to go back?** **I'm not gonna say. But I will say the translations.**

**Wielki Brat- Big Brother (polish)**

**Herbatnik- biscuit (or how Aleksandra uses it, cookie; polish)**

**Dieve- oh God (Lithuanian)**

**Please review (so I can fix my story!)** **Byes!**


	3. I get an Idea

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to post this, but i've been busy with school and other fanfictions i've been writing. **

**As you can see, I've changed the title to fit the story a little better. WWII and the Holocaust are two very different things.**

**So...yeah. Here it is. Enjoy!**

I did come back even with the fact that Toris was a Jew. For 5 months, I visited as often as I could to talk to him. I started calling him Liet, a shorter version of Lietuva, the Lithuanian word for Lithuania, where Toris was originally from. Sometimes we'd play checkers (me moving, like, all the pieces of course), sometimes we would just talk. Sometimes I'd bring food and he'd devour it up as if he hadn't eaten in days.

One day we were playing checkers and talking.

"Move that piece over there," Toris said.

"This one?" I put my hand over a piece.

"No, the other one,"

I put my hand over another one. "This one?"

"Yes," Toris smiled.

"Hey, Liet," I said. "Tell me about them,"

"About what?" Toris asked.

"The concentration camps. What are they like?"

"Why?"

My father had recently had a meeting with other soldiers where they watched this film about the concentration camps. They had sounded nice, Jews having parks, swimming pools, sporting activities, schools, concerts, feasts, and happy faces everywhere. Toris didn't look at all like he experienced that on a daily basis, so I asked him what it was really like.

Toris sighed. "Horrible," He said. "We are beaten and starved and the food we do get is moldy and soggy. We're being cramped and tortured and forced to do physical labor like slaves."

I was for once completely speechless. "But..But Why! Why do they hate you so much?"

"Well, my dad said Hitler blames the Jews for making Germany lose WWI and getting Germany into a depression, just because we managed our money better."

I was stunned. I didn't know someone would hate someone because they were prospering. "Hitler's a jerk,"

"T-tell h-him t-that," Toris was shivering, and I felt sorry for him. All he had were gray potato sacks worn thin to shield him from the cold, plus that horrible place to live in. I wished I could do something.

I got an idea. "What if you were to escape?" I said.

"Escape?"

"Yeah, I could bring a shovel and dig under the wire and you could crawl under it and be free!"

"Where would I go?"

"To my house! I could hide you there!"

"What about your dad? And the Nazis?"

"How are they gonna know?"

"Look at me."

I hadn't thought of that. Luckily I was quick on my feet, as the saying goes. "I'll bring clothes you can change into! We look about the same size anyway. Are you up to it?"

There was silence for a while, and then Toris replied. "Okay."

**I know, kind of short, but you know. The next chapter will be longer. And posted faster. **

**No translations, so, time to review! Reviews help me make my story more historically accurate! And they tell me if you people like my story or not, so Review! 'Til next time!**


	4. We get caught

**Next chapter's up! It took a little longer than expected, but i've been busy! ****I may not be posting for a while because i am currently rewriting this for the _third time. _But to each his own. **

**Not much else to say, so enjoy!**

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Feliks,"

I led Toris through the forest toward the house. The clothes I gave him fit him, like, perfectly and after finger combing his slightly greasy hair, Toris looked like an ordinary, not Jewish, 9-year-old boy. But he was nervous. He'd never lived so close to Germans and he was worried he'd get caught.

When we got to the house, we crept through the gate and stole away into the house. I hid him in a closet I found in my room. The door blended in with the wall, so my family wouldn't find it, or him.

"Is this, like, okay?" I asked.

"It will be fine," Toris said. "Feliks, I'm kinda scared. What if the soldiers find me and take me back?"

We thought for a minute. Then Toris said. "Wait, you can take this to remember me by!" Toris took off the necklace he was wearing and gave it to me.

"Twoje gwiazdą Dawida," I said. Toris had this star of David necklace he'd worn since he was little, he had told me. The six pointed star symbolized the fact he was a Jew.

"Here," I went over and got a unicorn charm I was going to use for a necklace. "You can take this to remember me by,"

"Ačiū," We smiled at each other and clutched the charms. Then my mom called me downstairs and Toris hid.

Toris managed to stay unnoticed at my house for the rest of the winter.

Well, not completely unnoticed. Once when I was playing checkers with Toris, Aleksandra came in and saw him. As soon as that happened, I quick grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hall.

"You're hiding a Jew?" She whisper-yelled.

"Yes, please don't tell Mom and Dad," I said.

"But, Jews are _evil_," Aleksandra stressed.

"But this one's really nice. Please, please don't tell?" I pleaded.

My now 7 year old sister stared at me for a while, and then she said. "Alright," So she ended up helping me.

But at the end of February, my dad was meeting with some particularly nasty looking German soldiers and I just happened to listening.

"Mit der Amerikaner auf Seiten der Alliierten, kann die Alliierten die Oberhand!"

"Sie wissen nicht, dass..."

"Erinnerst du dich nicht, was passiert im Ersten Weltkrieg? Sie wissen, wird dies ebenso wie ich Passieren!" Suddenly the door swung in and I fell into the room. I made the mistake of staring right into the eyes of one of the soldiers. I quickly got up and went into the kitchen.

The man followed. "Warst du Lauschangriffe?" When I didn't answer, he yelled. "Antworte Mir!"

"Przykro mi, panie, nie wiem, co mówisz,"

The man glared at me. When he looked me over, his eyes widened. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the middle of the floor, pulling something out of my pocket. "Was ist das?"

Toris's star of David necklace. I had put it in my pocket this morning for safe-keeping and forgotten about it. "I...I..."

"Artur! Holen Sie sich hier!" My dad came in.

"Ist Ihnen bekannt, Sie haben ein Jude in Ihrem Haus? In der Zentrale?"

"Nie, czekaj! Nie jestem Żydem!" I screamed. I ripped my arm from the soldier and ran upstairs, unknowingly leading him up to my room.

I threw open the closet door. "Liet!"

"What's going on?" Toris asked worriedly, his eyes wide.

Suddenly the door burst open and my dad and the soldier came in.

"Sind Sie ein Jude?" My dad demanded, grabbing Toris by the collar and pulling him to his feet.

"Taip," Toris squeaked, looking like he'd seen a horrifying ghost. My dad let go of his collar and Toris crumpled to the ground. I quickly knelt down to see if he was alright.

"Nehmen Sie sie weg," Dad said. The soldier grabbed both of our arms and pulled us up.

"Czekaj, ojcze!" I shouted as they took us out of my room, but my dad barely looked at me.

Since it was late when they found us, the Germans weren't going to take us to the camp until morning; plenty of time for my sister to form a plan of her own. She left a note to my Mom and Dad.

_Mom and Dad, After getting to know Toris, I realize that not all Jews are bad. I know you don't see eye to eye with Hitler, but you still hate Jews. Not all Jews are evil, or at least not Toris. And to prove my loyalty, I'm going with Feliks and Toris to the camp. I might never see you again, but that is a risk I will take. Goodbye forever, Annyie. _

She then put the note on the kitchen table and told the Germans she was a Jew as well, and they took her away with us.

**Did you like? No, of course not. I am sorry for all you extreme Poland/Lithuania fans, but the story would admittedly be pretty boring if all they did was hide.**

**Transalation time (very rough translation time)!**

**Twoje gwiazdą Dawida: your star of david (polish)**

**Ačiū: thank you (lithuanian)**

**Mit der Amerikaner auf Seiten der Alliierten, kann die Alliierten die Oberhand: With the Americans on the Allied side, the Allies have the upper hand (german)**

**Sie wissen nicht, dass...: I know, but... (german)**

**Erinnerst du dich nicht, was passiert im Ersten Weltkrieg? Sie wissen, wird dies ebenso wie ich Passieren: No buts, don't you remember what happened in WWI? you know this as well as I (german)**

**Warst du Lauschangriffe: were you listening (german)**

**Antworte Mir: Answer me (german)**

**Przykro mi, panie, nie wiem, co mówisz: I'm sorry sir i do not know what you are staying (polish)**

**Was ist das: what is this (german)**

**Artur! Holen Sie sich hier!: Artur! Get in here!(Artur is actually a polish name, but the rest is german)**

**Ist Ihnen bekannt, Sie haben ein Jude in Ihrem Haus? In der Zentrale: Did you know you had a Jew in your own house? In headquarters? (german)**

**Nie, czekaj! Nie jestem Żydem!: No wait! I'm not a Jew! (polish)**

**Sind Sie ein Jude?: Are you a Jew? (german)**

**Taip:yes (lithuanian)**

**Nehmen Sie sie weg: Take them both (german)**

**Czekaj, ojcze!: wait, father! (polish)**


	5. Guilt gets to me

**Okay Fifth chapter, finally up.**

**I have a lot of apologizing to do in this chapter. First to Rika and Morinohito and anyone else, Polish or not, for completely butchering the Polish translations, second to Upfromtheashes and Nevragain for the historical butchering, and to Cifer10 for the fact that this is not _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas_. For the explanations for that look at my profile, under the Holocaust thing. **

**So yeah more of the story. Enjoy!**

I dumped the bricks in my wheel barrow to the side of one of the bricklayers. I pushed my damp blond bangs out of my eyes. It was so hot and even though it was, like, July, more than a year later, it had come as a surprise to me.

"Holen Sie sich wieder an die Arbeit," One of the Germans, or Nazis, as I've learned they were called, since they weren't all German, hissed, making me jump.

"Tak, proszę pana," I mumbled. I picked up the wheelbarrow and went back to where Toris and his friend Alfred were loading bricks onto their wheelbarrows.

"Tired?" Alfred asked.

"No, hot," I said. "How long until Zahlappel?"

"An hour or two, should we go?" Toris asked.

"Yes," When the Nazis weren't looking, the three of us put down our wheelbarrows and went toward the fence. Each day, about an hour or so before Zahlappel, Alfred, Toris, and I went to go see Annyie (who was now 8), because the girls camp was next to the boys camp. Since she was the only one we were close to over there, we once tried to sneak her into our camp. But, once at Zahlappel, when they made us take off our clothes to search us, they found out she was a girl and they sent her back. Then the Nazis beat us. Even today, I can barely sit because of that.

Aleksandra was waiting for me at the fence. "Brat!" She called.

"Annyie!" I yelped. "Like, how are you?"

"Not good. I saw something horrible earlier."

"What?"

"Okay, so these two girls tried to escape yesterday and they were caught. So after Zahlappel this morning, we all had to watch as the girls dug these ditches and they laid face down in them and the Nazis shot them."

"Oh my god," Alfred said.

"But, wait! One of the girls didn't even die right away! She just laid there, screaming her head off and they buried both of them anyway! Then they turned and said something like 'Let this be a lesson not to try to escape,'"

"Like, oh my god, that's horrible!" I yelled.

"Yeah, and it's your fault I had to see it!"

"Why me?"

"Because you brought us into this mess by bringing a Jew home! We're not even Jews!" Aleksandra punctuated that last sentence by punching the fence as hard as she could in my direction. The fence didn't move an inch, but it created deep, bloody gashes in her hand.

"Gówno! Gówno, Gówno!" My eyes widened as my sister screamed and swore, saying words I'd never wanted her to hear, to ever even know.

Guilt can make you do some horrible things. A perfect example is what I did just then. I stood up, faced the barbed wire on the other side, went back a little way, and ran at the fence.

Fortunately and unfortunately, friendship can conquer guilt on many levels. As I was running, Alfred ran after me. When he caught up to me, he grabbed me by the waist and swung me around. I don't think Alfred was, like, aware of his own strength, for when he let go, I landed face down in the dirt at least three feet away.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Alfred shouted. Toris ran over to us.

"I feel so guilty!" I said. "I brought her to this horrible place. If only I hadn't brought Liet home."

Toris grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to face him. "Listen Feliks, There was no way you could've known by helping me escape, you were going to end up here. And Annyie came here of her own choice."

"But, if I hadn't met you..."

"Feliks, listen to me. You had no idea this would turn out like this. And if you hadn't had the courage to come and meet me, I wouldn't have made the best friend I've ever had."

"You're the best friend I've ever had too..."

"Well?"

I don't know if it was his sapphire eyes or what he had just said, but something clicked, and before I knew it, I had grabbed Toris by the collar and kissed him. I'd expected him to pull away for obvious reasons, but he didn't. Toris let me kiss him.

After we finished, I looked at Toris. "Dziękuję,"

"Malonu jus matyti,"

**Yes, some random LietPol fluff right in the middle of the chapter. To all the LietPol fangirls I just made happy now, you're welcome. **

**Translations!:**

**Holen Sie sich wieder an die Arbeit: ****Get back to work (German)**

**Tak, proszę pana: ****Yes, sir (Polish)**

**Zahlappel: Roll call (German, I believe)**

**Brat: Brother (polish)**

**Gówno: shit (polish)**

**Dziękuję: Thank you (polish)**

**Malonu jus matyti: you're welcome (Lithuanian)**


End file.
